REENCONTRANDONOS, ACEPTANDONOS, ENAMORANDONOS
by Ichi Granger
Summary: Draco y Hermione vuelven a encontrarse y estarán obligados a verse a diario.. ¿Qué ocurrirá?


**EMPIEZA LA NUEVA VIDA**

- Ron, suelta las palomitas… Todos queremos comer¿sabes?

- Debistéis haber hecho más Hermione… y no hace falta que me mires así.

Se encontraban en casa de Harry… el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Finalmente la había aceptado como herencia de Sirius tras su muerte y con la ayuda de los Weasly, Lupin y Tonks fundamentalmente, la habían convertido en un lugar bastante agradable para vivir.

Habían quedado para ver una película y así poder verse durante su último verano antes de empezar a trabajar. Estaban Luna, Dean; Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry. Como siempre, Ron había acaparado todas las chucherías.

- Parece mentira que ya vayamos a enfrentarnos con el mundo real – dijo Seamos en un tono apagado.

- No todos… protestó Ginny – algunas debemos volver al colegio….

- Sí, y no será lo mismo sin vosotros… dijo Luna, mientras le arrebataba las palomitas a Ron (que la miró ceñudo) y se las pasaba a Hermione (que sonreía ampliamente).

- ¿Cuándo empiezas en la escuela de aurores harry? – preguntó Ron

- A mediados de Septiembre… ¡aún no me lo creo!

- Lo harás bien Harry, eras un gran profe – dijo Seamus - ¿verdad chicos?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

- Se ha puesto rojo! Parece un phinster dodental!

Todos estaban muertos de risa a costa de un Harry completamente colorado… sólo Ginny le prestó ago de su apoyo al refugiarse entre sus piernas con una mirada pícara.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas mientras comentaban entre emocionados y asustados sus futuros inmediatos y como iban a cambiar sus vidas.

Seamus y Dean pensaban dedicarse a estudiar leyes. Neville por supuesto estudiaría Botánica y Herbología. Ginny y Luna aún tendrían que volver al colegio, en el que la estricta McGonagall (nueva directora) les haría estudiar hasta que desgastaran los codos.

Ron pensaba entrar a trabajar en el ministerio, en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos como becario…. De modo que podría tratar a la vez de buscar hueco como buscador en algún equipo de quidditch profesional.

Harry empezaría la escuela de aurores en breve, y aunque en el último momento había tenido muchas dudas, ya que también le encantaba el quidditch, pensó que ser auror le permitiría vengar al antigüo director del colegio. Apenas hablaba del tema, ya que eso le hacía sentirse solo, pero lo cierto era, que echaba de menos la mirada de aquellos ojos bajo las gafas de media luna, y esos consejos tan sabios. Pero había madurado, y se había dado cuenta de que la gente tarde o temprano muere, y que aunque había perdido a gente muy importante, sabía también mirando a sus amigos, que le quedaba mucha gente alrededor que le quería y le ayudaría siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

Hermione por su parte tras mucho pensar, se había decidido por la medimagia. Tenía tan buenas notas que podía dedicarse a lo que quisiera, todos le ofrecieron un trabajo. Hizo complicados esquemas, listas con pros y contras de todas y cada una de las ofertas que le hicieron. Pero se decidió por la medimagia, a pesar de no ser el trabajo mejor pagado. De este modo seguiría estudiando como loca… ¡como no!

Pero en estos tiempos era algo necesario, ya que aunque Voldemort fue vencido meses antes por Harry y la orden al completo, y muchos de sus mortífagos apresados…. Algunos seguían por allí, tratando de llenar ese vacío de poder y completar la tarea de su antiguo amo. Snape fue apresado y condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Draco Malfoy sin embargo, fue absuelto… Harry declaró a su favor al afirmar que Draco no quería cometer el asesinato, y al ser menor de edad y haber estado coaccionado, se le soltó y nadie volvió a saber de él.

--------------------------

- ¡Chicos, es tarde, debemos irnos!

- ¡Ya vamos Luna!

- ¿Seguro que no os queréis quedar? hay camas de sobra y es tarde. Ginny, Ron y Hermione se quedan.

- No tranquilos¡pero gracias!

Los 3 chicos se desaparecieron entonces dejando a Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry solos en la gran casa.


End file.
